Shots, Shots, Shots, Everybody!
by tyrells
Summary: A series of one-shots set in my Revenge Universe. / ratings change by chapter, pay attention and heed the warnings!
1. Winter Wonderland

**A/N:** this is the start of a series of one-shots set in the revenge universe.

yes, i know massie lives in new york and shouldn't be so amazed at snow, but i'm from CA and AZ and this winter was the first time i've ever really been in it. it was amazing and beautiful and a real winter. i was also inspired by snow pictures on tumblr, christmas, and of course, my baby sansa.

this is my first time writing fluff. it was alright, because i just described the surroundings more than the feelings. LOL.

**this is how massie and derrick went from growing up together as just heirs to BHC to something different.**

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

.

.

.

When Massie awoke the following morning, she woke all at once. The fact that when she once she was up, she could never fall back into sleep had always been something she hated. It meant early mornings and tired eyes that belied the perfect façade she had to keep up.

But today… today was different.

Massie rolled over under the mass of fur covers and stared out the window on the far side of the room.

Snow was falling.

For a while, she watched it drift down, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. Massie felt a sudden urge overcome her. She shoved the covers off and swung her legs off her bed. The ground was cold, even through her socked feet, but Massie was about to face colder.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Too excited, Massie didn't bother to shower or apply makeup, only threw on a soft cashmere sweater over her pajama top. Massie piled her hair up into a high bun and padded out of her room quietly, knowing that no one would be up so early after the late night they all had.

Shoving her feet into her Mui Mui boots, Massie flopped onto the ground ungracefully to lace them up clumsily with gloved fingers. She bit down on her smile at the thought of her mother's reaction seeing her on the cold ground like this.

Massie shrugged on her favorite fur lined Burberry parka and swung open the front door.

Outside, the ground was already covered in a thick blanket of white. Snowfall dusted the pine trees all around their cabin. Shutting the door quietly behind her, Massie stepped out and sucked in a deep breath of crisp, cold air.

Snowflakes swirled gently around her as Massie wrapped her arms around herself. It was so beautiful Massie almost regretted coming out. The world around her was pure and she was about to ruin it. Snow kept drifting down and down, slowly, gently, and all in still silence. There wasn't a soul around.

It was as if all color was fleeing. Massie took her first step on unbroken snow, her feet sinking in and disturbing the thick white ground. She turned slowly, taking in everything around her, the white decorating their cabin and the white brushing the trees, the pale grey of the mountains in the distance and the dark grey cloudy sky. It was a winter wonderland.

She sighed at the sight.

She walked, her boots making ankle deep holes, but absolutely no sound at all. Massie drifted past frosted trees and recently buried shrubs. She tilted her face up, her arms still around herself, and drifting snow melted as they touched her cheeks and her lashes and her lips. The flakes were as soft as a lover's kiss. She could taste the cold.

Massie found open ground near the frozen lake of their backyard. She glanced back at the nearest window of the cabin and bit her lip. Her mother had to still be asleep …and the snow looked so tempting. She didn't know what came over her, but she just _had _to.

Massie sank to her knees on the cold ground, feeling the chill through her Vince leggings instantly. She scooped up a handful and squeezed the snow between her gloved fingers. Soft and wet and light and cold, the snow was easy to pack. Massie shaped the snow in her hands with a roll into a snowball.

She made four more and laid them out on the ground as snow fell around her. They were white and pure and perfect. Suddenly, Massie wanted to cry. She didn't know the reason at all, but she suddenly didn't want to look at them anymore.

She struck her hand out and smashed them into the cover on the ground. She took a deep breath and stared out at the frozen lake, but she didn't leave. She didn't want to.

Massie didn't like to give up.

Massie looked back down at the white around her. She grabbed another handful and packed more together. Biting her lip and feeling the cold start to seep through her gloves, Massie formed a small wall of snow. She formed a barricade of snow around herself, a low wall surrounding her. When Massie finished her circle, the sky had turned a lighter grey. Her legs were numb and her fingers were tingling from the wetness.

She sat back and closed her eyes. The snowfall was continuous. If she wanted her barrier to stay a barrier, Massie would have to keep building. She turned back and continued.

Her walls steadily rose as the snow steadily fell.

"What are you doing?"

Massie never scared easily. She prided herself on being calm, cool, and collected. But the air around her had been so still and the white so quiet that it came as a complete surprise when a voice sounded from above her. She jerked and almost dislodged a section.

She looked up, blinking from the snow and swallowed deeply at the sight of Derrick Harrington, in a black Canada Goose jacket, standing outside her barricade. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and a beanie covered his blond hair and ears from the elements.

Massie flushed brightly, avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing," she bit out, embarrassment thrumming through her body. She couldn't believe that Derrick was seeing her like this. On the ground, knee deep in snow, with bed head and no makeup, looking like an idiot and playing around like a child.

What _was_ she doing?

"Doesn't look like it," Derrick replied, eyeing her walls. Massie hated the emotions he caused inside her. Her stomach rolled with humiliation and injustice. This was her winter wonderland and Derrick was making her feel like a fool.

Massie blinked in shock again when Derrick sank to his knees on the outside of her circle.

"Here," he muttered, packing snow where she had missed in her surprise at his arrival. He smoothed down her walls and suddenly, Massie was feeling a different sort of churning in her stomach.

He wasn't making fun of her. He was joining her.

Together, in silence, they added to Massie's walls.

After a while, when the walls were almost at her chest level, she stopped. Derrick hesitated, but stopped too. Massie felt his eyes on her when she tilted her head up again and licked her lips. Her cheeks must have been flushed. They hurt from the cold and her ears had lost feeling a long while ago, but all Massie felt was calm. She felt at peace.

"I've never seen you like this before," Derrick told her, softly.

Massie looked at him in surprise.

He was right though. She doubted anyone had seen her like this before. _She_ hadn't even known she was someone who liked building things on the ground, in the cold, with the snow, until today. She probably looked a fright.

Massie absentmindedly wondered what time it was and whether their parents were awake.

"Can I come in?"

She looked up again in surprise. Yeah, Derrick had never seen her like this, but she had never seen _him_ like this. There was no teasing grin on his face, no naughty twinkle, none of the usual jokester exterior. He was serious, his eyes burning with something Massie couldn't identify.

She nodded slowly.

"Just…," she trailed off, feeling silly for being so sentimental.

"Be careful?" Derrick murmured, reading her mind anyway. Sometimes, she hated how well he knew her; how well he could read her, but other times all she felt was relieved. Derrick always knew what she wanted to say before she could voice it. He knew her too well.

He stepped over her walls and into her fort, sinking down to the ground next to her. Massie glanced at him through her wet lashes. Now that she didn't have a goal to focus on other than him, she started to shiver; finally feeling the cold in her wet hair, her frozen face, and her numbs hands and legs.

"Jesus, you're freezing," Derrick peeled off his own gloves with his teeth. "How long have you been out here?"

Massie didn't know what to say to this Derrick. He was so different that she didn't know how to act around him. It was kind of scary.

It must have been the snow around them. The white, pure world was a different place.

Derrick peeled off Massie's wet gloves and clasped his hands with hers. The warmth he radiated burned her freezing hands. Massie sighed at his touch, her breath hitching. What was going on? Why was she feeling this way?

Sure, she liked Derrick and she knew he had to like her, but they had never touched like this before. In the winter wonderland of her fort, it felt like a different sort of touch.

Like they were more than friends.

"Thank you," She whispered softly. She avoided looking at him by observing the world around her. The sky was growing lighter with each passing second and the snow drifting down around them seemed to be growing lighter with it.

When she turned back to him, Derrick's caramel eyes were boring into hers. His cheeks were turning red from the cold and he was so close she could count pale freckles she had never noticed before. He was attractive, Massie had always known and recognized, but he had never been so close to her before. Massie felt her heart speed up at the sight of him so near.

Derrick's hand rose slowly and cupped her cheek. He was so warm, Massie bit her lip. She knew it wasn't _just_ his warmth that left a trail of heat on her skin wherever he touched. It was him, just him.

"You're beautiful like this," he told her, his eyes staying on hers.

Massie furrowed her brow, fighting down her blush successfully, but failing at fighting down the increased churning of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body felt tingly and light at his words, even if she didn't believe him all the way.

She was a mess, with chapped cheeks and a face bright red from the cold. Numb fingers and frozen legs, wet hair and sleepy eyes.

But he didn't seem to be making fun of her. His eyes were bright with earnest and his mouth was a thin line without his usual humor. It was so different. He was so different.

But she felt different too. With just the two of them in the silence, it felt like another place entirely. In her fort, she felt stronger, braver.

She laughed lightly. "You're kind of beautiful too."

It was his turn to furrow his own brows at her, snow collecting on his light blond lashes and Massie felt an insane urge to kiss them away.

He must have felt something of the same, because suddenly his lips were pressed against hers.

Massie felt her eyes widening in surprise, but they slowly drifted shut. He was warm, burning her cold away, and his kiss was so soft. He tasted like mint toothpaste and his spice and cold snow. She melted into him.

His thumb brushed against her cheek and Massie shivered again.

She pulled away first, to take in a breath. Her eyes stayed closed shut. She didn't want to look at him because, what was _that_?

He had kissed her.

"Block," Derrick murmured.

She opened her eyes. He was still watching her and Massie flushed in embarrassment.

His serious face broke out in a grin she knew all too well. Before he could crack a joke and ruin their moment, or worse, brush it off entirely, Massie blurted out, "What was that?"

Derrick frowned, but didn't say anything.

"You kissed me," she whispered, removing her hand from his and pressing it against her tingling lips.

"I know," Derrick told her with a slow smile. "I was there."

Massie whacked him in the arm with a small scowl, but she wasn't really mad. More bemused and confused and a hint of breathless, because this was _Derrick_ and he had just kissed her.

"You looked like a snow bear," he told her, leaning back on his arms in the snow. "All cold and frosted over."

"What?" Massie laughed incredulously. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He shrugged, a strange glimmer in his eyes. He was _so calm_, when her heart felt like it was racing against the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Derrick had just changed _everything_ and he didn't seem to have a care. Massie eyed him quietly. But, maybe she was wrong. He seemed nervous too. He was chewing his bottom lip and he was avoiding her eyes now when he had been so intent before.

He felt it too.

The snow was thinning so that the flakes were only coming down sparsely, but her fort surrounding them stood sound and strong and tall. Massie glanced up again; the sky was almost light now. The new day was starting.

She turned back to him.

"Kiss me again," she whispered, closing her eyes again.

She couldn't see him, but she heard snow rustle and felt him when he neared her. His breath soft against her face, Derrick pressed his lips against hers again as the new day began.

It was the start of Derrick and Massie.

.

.

.

**A/N:** yay! my first attempt at some massington fluff.

like, i said this will be a series of one-shots based of revenge universe. i have a few planned. some featuring massington and a bit of the girls, but mostly claire.

i'm thinking... how she met J.T. and why she owns him. maybe a nina exchange thing with alicia and josh drama. claire in barcelona. IDK. a whole bunch of stuff.

mostly from the past. and maybe when revenge is done... the future? _;3_

message me some ideas? or any suggestion of what you want to see?

**thanks for reading!**

* * *

**[EDIT 1/27/14]: **I fixed up all the typos and grammar mistakes that I never caught the first time. It's been bugging me for the longest time. Thanks for all the compliments on this one-shot. It was my first and I just really liked the image of M and D building a fort around M and the pivotal moment where M allows him inside. It was this idea where her real life walls were building/growing, but D managed to get over and into them before… I don't know. Life? Popularity? Image? And that even when the snow stopped and a new day dawned and her Winter Wonderland ended, M's walls were still up and strong, but she _still _wanted him to kiss her. I don't know if any of that made any sense whatsoever, but I just liked that idea for someone like Massie and Derrick. Thanks again. Love you all.


	2. Massington Smut

**A/N:** i shared this just now on coppertone wars and apparently, it's okay enough to be published? shout out to my lovers: nalanda (_frays_) and susanna (_geronimos_). this is for you. thanks for the pep talk and nudging. /insert hearts.

_RATED M_ RATED M **RATED M**. **_RATED M FOR MATURE._**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

DO NOT READ ON UNLESS YOU ARE OVER 15. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FEEL YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH FOR SMUT.

because that's what this is. shamless, dirty, depraved, massington smut. literal **porn** with out plot. set in my revenge universe.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

.

.

.

"You kissed her?" Massie snarled, whipping her clutch at his head, but years of dodging soccer balls in the same manner had instilled in him a reflex and she missed. Massie struggled to get her shoe off to whip that at him as well, but Derrick approached her fast and hoisted her onto his kitchen counter. She struggled to push him off her.

"You fucking asshole," she bit out as she wiggled on the counter. Derrick stepped between her legs so that she couldn't nick him with her heels.

"I know," Derrick murmured, gripping her hands to stop them from going at his face. "Babe, babe! Would you believe me if I told you I was sorry?"

Massie froze. She looked up at him from beneath her thick lashes. He stared down at her, breathing her in. "You liked it," Massie stated.

"Not like I liked it with you," Derrick whispered, smoothing a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

Massie stared at him, taking in his classically handsome face, the intense look in his caramel eyes, the lock of blonde hair in his eyes, dislodged from his rush to get to her. Her façade cracked and she crashed her lips onto his.

Derrick griped her face hard, devouring her mouth roughly. It was usually sweet kisses and sweet caresses; it wasn't often that they were rough. She was always treated like a princess, by the adoring public, by her parents, by her past lovers.

It was only Derrick who was never afraid of her. Never thought of her as just glass.

He knew she was tough. That she could take it.

So, like it did every time he treated her this way, Massie's whole body tingled in excitement. His lips on hers were sparks and fireworks, the works and the whole nine yards. His hand was gripping the back of her neck and hers were clutching at his suit, trying to pull him closer.

Derrick pulled away, kissing and nipping his way down her neck and she moaned loudly. Winding her hand into his hair, Massie tossed her head back, allowing him better access. A particularly hard nip and Massie whimpered, squirming in her spot, her Cosabella knickers soaking instantly.

God, the reactions Derrick could evoke from her.

Massie dug her nails into his scalp and tugged him up. His mouth pressed back onto hers insistently, his tongue slipping inside to find hers, battling. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. Derrick pulled out his cufflinks wildly, but Massie couldn't wait. She ripped open his shirt, popping the buttons and destroying the Armani. He groaned loudly into her mouth.

"God, you know that turns me on," he muttered, gripping her thighs.

Massie smirked and pressed her lips to his jaw and then his neck, licking and sucking, as her hands slid over his chest. He was chiseled, warm, and smooth all over. She loved the feel of him. She slid her hands lower, reaching his belt. Derrick panted, leaning against the counter, his hands on either side of her on the cool granite.

Massie smirked, fingering his belt, prolonging his anticipation.

"Block," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her exposed shoulder where the strap of her dress had slid down.

Massie undid his belt slowly. She circled the button of his slacks. Derrick shifted, pressing his hardened manhood insistently against her hand. Massie bit down on her smile. She lowered his zipper slowly and Derrick groaned gutturally at her tardy speed.

Her hand finally slipping into his pants, she gripped him in her hand softly. _Finally_. And Derrick's moan seemed to be ripped from him involuntarily. She knew she was driving him crazy. Their intense interaction had led him to expect her to jump him, but Massie wanted to play.

Derrick clutched his fists tightly on the counter when Massie chuckled huskily. She loved that she could tease him like this, could make him strain like that. It made her feel lightheaded with power.

She squeezed lightly and he trusted into her hand slightly. "Babe, please," he rasped. She moved her hand over the hot, rigid length of him. Like velvet over steel, he was rock hard. She rewarded his begging with a swift downward stroke. And then stopped.

Derrick jerked in her hand, panting softly. "Block," he growled.

Massie smirked. "What do you say?" she mock-tsked. Derrick gritted his teeth, dropping his head onto her shoulder and shaking. He couldn't think, couldn't move away. Massie waited, knowing he couldn't resist her.

"Please," he gasped out. Massie's smirk turned victorious.

Leaking pre-cum, Massie ran her thumb along his head down his length to use as lubricant. Trailing her fingers along the ridge, she savored the feel of him. So hot. Figuring she had teased him enough, she wrapped her hand back around him and rewarded his patience with a hard stroke upward.

He groaned again, lifting his head and slipping his tongue back into her mouth, languidly. It was distracting, but Massie kept up. Tightening her hand and increasing her speed, Derrick whined and pulled her hand off.

"I'm gonna come," he rasped out. Massie stared at him from her lashes sweetly, but Derrick shook his head at her. She wanted him to fuck her, hard until she was out of her mind, branded by him. Massie moaned at the thought.

Derrick's eyes darkened as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Jerking away from her before she could touch him again and distract him, Derrick tsked at her now. Massie leaned her hands back against the cold granite, already missing his proximity.

"You dirty girl," he whispered, sliding his hands up her along her bare legs. Massie sighed at the feel of his hands on her. She loved his touch. Even when they were playing, he could switch it up and touch her gently.

But he knew it wasn't what she wanted. He reached her the bottom of her dress and inner thigh and Massie spread her legs eagerly.

It was Derrick's turn to smirk now. His eyes twinkled in triumph. "What do you say?"

Massie scowled. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" she snapped.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, alright," Derrick murmured, dropping his slacks and stepping out of his shoes. Massie waited until he was done. When he made to step between her legs again, Massie held out a hand to stop him.

"What?" he asked her impatiently.

Massie stared at him, her amber eyes boring into his.

"What is it?" he asked with a growl.

"What do you think?" Massie said calmly.

Derrick shook his eyes at her in disbelief, but his eyes were still dancing. He straightened and grabbed her legs to wrap around his waist. "I'll never touch her again," he promised. "I swear."

Massie gave a slow smile, making to tug her dress off, but Derrick stopped her.

"No," he said. "Leave it on."

She paused, the smile still on her swollen lips. The straps of her gown were loose, down to her shoulders and exposing her bare breast. Her hair was mused from his hands and her eyes were lidded and heavy. Derrick groaned, taking her in, his pupils dilating. "Block, you're gorgeous."

He slammed his lips against her, pulling her to the edge of the counter. Massie tittered, leaning back and reaching her hands above her. The cold counter was a shock to her bare back. Gooseflesh rose on her skin. Massie sighed, tugging him closer with her legs.

He leaned over her, gripping the back of her thighs and trust.

Massie laughed seductively as Derrick dropped his head on her chest in disappointment, impeded by her lacy underwear. They had forgotten about it.

He backed off, grabbed them from her hips, and slid it off to her calves. He didn't bother to remove them completely, leaving it to dangle on one leg. He shoved her dress up to her thighs and took in the vision she made, sprawled out under him. The look in his eyes, dark with desire for her, made wetter.

"Derrick," she purred, throwing her head back and arching her body. "Derrick, come on."

He moaned darkly and shook his head. "God, you're going to be the death of me, babe."

Massie tilted her up to watch him as she lowered his cock to her entrance, wet and ready for him. He watched her as she arched her back again, desperate for him to do it already. Derrick dragged her hips closer and without holding back, surged into her, hard.

She cried out, her body on fire. He always managed to do this, stretch her, fill her to the brink with pleasure, enflame her very soul. Pleasure assaulted her and she arched, taking him in deeply, accidentally slamming her head against the counter, her breath gasping and intense.

"Jesus," Derrick groaned, feeling her walls pulsing around him. "You're perfect."

"Please," Massie breathed, digging her nails into the counter without grip. She shook her head roughly and panted. "Please, Derrick."

"Say it."

Massie tilted her head up and stared into his eyes, her ambers ones dilated. She was too far gone. "Please fuck me," she gasped out.

Derrick watched her, breathless. He shifted his position, inflaming her all over again. He pulled out and thrust back in, roughly, filling her completely. Massie writhed in pleasure.

She could do nothing but take it, from this position she couldn't grip him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the knowledge that she was powerless under him. Her hands knocked over salt and pepper shakers, napkin dispensers. Derrick groaned, his voice overpowering the clatter of fallen objects. Derrick's hand reached for her clit and circled it, Massie cried out loudly from the combination.

He pulled out, only to bury himself back inside her to the hilt.

Massie's whole body was engulfed in pleasure, lost in the feel of him inside her. He shifted and leaned down over her, slamming his lips onto hers, swallowing her loud cries. From this position, he couldn't trust as deep, so he pressed her down to the counter and grinded against her, still lodged deeply inside.

Combined with his lips on hers and his hand on her clit, it was too much. She couldn't take it. Massie shrieked and peaked. Her body wiggled involuntarily, her vision going white from the pleasure, so intense it was almost painful.

Derrick gritted his teeth, biting down on his lip so hard he was sure he drew blood, as he rode out her orgasm, feeling Massie clench him tightly. He felt every pulse, every squeeze as she came. He groaned loudly, pulling out and trusting back in frantically, riding the wave. He swore and came, hard. It seemed to go on forever, the pleasure. His blood sang and his heart pounded heavily.

Massie winced at the feel of his cum inside her. Their bodies were slick with sweat and she was warm and too wet down there. She could feel him softening inside her and their combined juices leaking out onto the kitchen counter.

"_Oh god_," Massie breathed. They had just done it on his kitchen counter! Where his housekeeper Mini worked and ate and served food!

Derrick chuckled and nuzzled her neck softly, pressing soft warm kisses against her skin and most likely leaving hickeys. Massie scowled at the kitchen ceiling. She'd be wearing scarves for weeks. Massie couldn't believe that she could let him influence her like that. She thumped him on the back in frustration.

He popped up over her with a wicked grin. He always was giddy after sex. Massie glared at him and he laughed, pulling out. Massie winced at the feeling. She just knew she would be sore, but in a good way. Her body felt languid and relaxed and she wanted to collapse onto Derrick's feather-down comforter and sleep, but she had to make her way upstairs to his bedroom first.

Massie slid off the kitchen counter and almost collapsed from her shaky legs, but Derrick caught her with a grin. He picked her back up and lifted her onto the counter. Massie rolled her eyes, but let him lift her leg and gently remove her heels. He picked up her other foot and did the same, shoving her lacy underwear into his pocket. Massie shook her head at him, trying not to smile.

When he was done, he trailed his eyes up from her bare feet, to her legs, to her chest, to her face. They stared into each other's eyes, amber into light brown.

"I love you," he breathed onto her lips.

Massie sighed. "I love you too," she told him.

His lips pressed against her gently as he tasted her slowly. It was soft and warm and left her tingling too.

Massie was sure she looked like a dazed idiot when he pulled away, but he only brushed a lock of her mussed brown hair behind her ear. "Stay the night?" he asked her softly.

She nodded slowly, fixing the straps on her dress back over her shoulders. He grinned and swept an arm under her legs, sweeping her up. Massie squealed, clinging to his shoulders in surprise.

Derrick laughed, kissing her in his arms. Massie sighed, relaxing into his hold.

He led her upstairs for round two.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** well? hot or do i need jesus?

I WELCOME YOUR REVIEWS/COMMENTS/FLAMES. you never know how smut is when it's your own smut.


End file.
